pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
McQ
McQ is a 1974 crime drama film directed by John Sturges, starring John Wayne. The film made extensive use of Seattlelocations. The beach scenes were filmed on the Pacific coast at Moclips. Eddie Albert and Diana Muldaur co-star. The film also features Roger E. Mosley as a police informer, Clu Gulager as a corrupt police detective, Colleen Dewhurst as a cocaine addict and Al Lettieri in one of his final roles, as the most visible villain of the film, the drug king Santiago. Wayne had rejected the lead in Dirty Harry a few years prior to this film, which he later admitted to regretting.[2] The producers of that film chose Seattle as its location in an earlier version of the script; it was later changed to San Franciscowhen Clint Eastwood became connected with the project. The film has a dramatic car chase, with Wayne in a green 1973Pontiac Firebird Trans Am "Green Hornet," influenced by Steve McQueen's chase scene in Bullitt.[3] One of Wayne's famous lines from this movie is delivered after his character is trapped inside his car after it was crushed between two large trucks. He says to one of the reporting officers "I'm up to my butt in gas." When Lieutenant McQ drives in to the hospital parking lot to check on his partner a large red and white motor home with emergency lights is visible. This vehicle is Seattle Fire Department Medic One - one of the first paramedic units in service in the U.S. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/McQ# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Production *4 Novelization *5 Reception *6 See also *7 References *8 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=McQ&action=edit&section=1 edit It is just before dawn in Seattle. A man dons dark glasses and gloves and loads a 9mm silenced automatic handgun. He drives into town, where he shoots a policeman (Officer Philip Forsell; in the film the character is identified only as Hyatt) on his beat, then drives to a police impound yard and shoots the officer on duty (dialogue identifies him as Wally Johnson). At a luncheonette, as he washes his hands, he momentarily flashes a police badge belonging to Detective Sgt. Stan Boyle (William Bryant). When a car pulls up, Boyle goes outside and gives the driver a satchel containing the 9mm and proceeds to his own car – but is shot in the back by the unseen driver. The Seattle Police Department, and the head of the homicide investigation, Captain Edward Kosterman (Eddie Albert), believe the shootings are the work of street militants; Kosterman orders an immediate dragnet. Elsewhere, Detective Lieutenant Lon "McQ" McHugh (Wayne) escapes an attempt on his life by a professional hit man named Samuels. McQ had been woken minutes before by a phone call to him on his boat, telling him of the shootings of his longtime partner and the two other police officers. Because he and Boyle had been investigating drug trafficking in the city, McQ is convinced from the start that the target of their investigation, local shipping magnate and known drug dealer Manny Santiago (Al Lettieri), is responsible for the shootings. Despite a warning from Captain Kosterman to leave the investigation to the department, McQ, after talking with Boyle's wife Lois (Diana Muldaur), gets behind the wheel of his personal Pontiac Firebird car and begins tailing Santiago. After seeing a TV news report that Boyle has died of his injuries, he rages after Santiago and beats him viciously in a men's room. When confined to desk duty by Kosterman, McQ angrily resigns, despite pleading from fellow detective Franklyn Toms (Clu Gulager). Continuing to investigate the case through a partnership with local private eye "Pinky" Farrell (David Huddleston), McQ learns that Santiago has assembled a heist team to steal the confiscated heroin and cocaine from the police department's evidence vault. The drugs are normally held by the department until turned over to the State Attorney General's Office for disposal. McQ pursues Santiago's men but they escape. After getting a much harsher warning from the increasingly exasperated Kosterman, McQ acquires for himself an Ingram submachine gun. McQ breaks into Santiago's office but is cornered by Santiago and his men. He then uncovers corruption within the police department when he finds that the drugs Santiago stole are really only powdered sugar. The real drugs, from hundreds of major and minor cases and investigations, had been carefully, over a period of years, replaced with the sugar. Obviously this could not have been done without massive cooperation throughout the department. McQ also realizes that Santiago was not responsible for Stan Boyle's death. Knowing McQ is not a threat, Santiago lets him go - though he beats him brutally as payback for the earlier assault. McQ's investigation leads to the shooting of one of his sources, bartender Myra (Colleen Dewhurst), and another attempt on McQ's life, in which his Firebird is crushed between two huge trucks. McQ escapes, but when he examines the wreckage he finally discovers who is behind the killings of Boyle and two other officers, and also who is behind the theft of drugs from the police, leading to a climactic chase and shootout at a beach with Santiago and his men. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=McQ&action=edit&section=2 edit *John Wayne as McQ *Eddie Albert as Kosterman *Diana Muldaur as Lois *Colleen Dewhurst as Myra *Clu Gulager as Toms *David Huddleston as "Pinky" *Jim Watkins as J.C. *Al Lettieri as Manny Santiago *Julie Adams as Elaine *Roger E. Mosley as Rosey *William Bryant as Sgt. Stan Boyle *Richard Kelton as Radical *Richard Eastham as Walter Forrester Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=McQ&action=edit&section=3 edit The movie was filmed on location in Seattle, Aberdeen, Washington, and at the Quinalt Indian Reservation in Washington. Novelizationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=McQ&action=edit&section=4 edit A novelization of McQ, written by Alexander Edwards, was published in 1974 by Warner Books (ISBN 978-0446764940). The novel was written before the filming of the movie and consequent script changes. There are subtle differences, such as McQ living in an apartment rather than a boat (the boat seen in the film actually belonged to John Wayne), and the gun used by McQ in the climax is a Mauser in the book instead of the grander Mac 10 used in the movie. Some scenes are deleted or modified, but on the whole the book is true to the movie in both dialogue and plot. Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=McQ&action=edit&section=5 edit Nora Sayre of the New York Times thought the movie was slow: "In this wildly undramatic picture, music and gunshots have to provide the gumption that the acting lacks. Surely Mr. Wayne should stick to Westerns: he's simply too slow to play any kind of policeman. Horseless in the streets of Seattle, he looks as though he needs a shot of sand."[4] James M. Tate of Cult Film Freaks said the movie has a film noir quality: "Director John Sturges was, like Wayne, best known for making Westerns, a genre McQ borrows from with the maverick loner verses an eclectic string of feisty (and often sneaky) antagonists, each with their own lethal agenda, sometimes even coming out of the woodwork with guns blazing. But with the cool looking MAC-10 submachine gun and a snaky trail pitting one man against shadowy odds, this is really a modern Noir thriller providing a chance to see the American icon grittier, and often more vulnerable, than ever before: at least in a modern setting." Category:1974 films